Manageability refers to a system's ability to enable remote and local management, which may include, for example, system diagnostics, software updates, and/or system inventory. An important feature of manageability includes a system's ability to operate when an operating system is out-of-band. As used herein, “out-of-band” refers to a system's state in which an operating system may be non-functional, where “non-functional” means incapable of performing. For example, an operating system may be incapable of performing where it is not functioning correctly for its intended purpose, either partially or completely, or where its version has been outdated. For manageability purposes, however, there should still be some way of communicating with a system even when the system is out-of-band.